


Theseus and the Demon

by write_inator



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_inator/pseuds/write_inator
Summary: Theseus has everything he wants.
Relationships: Theseus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Theseus and the Demon

The roar of the ecstatic crowd. The blood rushing through his veins. 

The foe defeated before him. 

On the ground, the demon opens its foul mouth.

“Oh Theseus! You have bested me in combat! You truly are the Champion of Elysium, and have proven that I am no more than blackguard filth, that needs to be put in its rightful place!”

The creature makes wicked eyes at him, even insubordinate in defeat.

“Below you, my king.”

And then, Theseus was pushing into the demon, holding him down against the searing ground of the colosseum, fucking him like a man starved of such pleasures for an eternity and a half. 

The demon continues to babble it’s praises of him, but it’s all white noise, as he thrusts again and again into the slick heat of its body. He’s close, so close- but- his peak never comes. The king growls, digging his blunt nails into the ashen flesh of his opponent, who moans in delight. The crowd is still screaming, the blood pumping through his veins faster and harder than it ever had.

And then Theseus was on his back. The blackguard was riding him, impaling himself upon his prick over and over again. But the demon wasn’t mindless, blissed out of its mind. No- it stares down at him, smug with the superiority of a God himself. 

“Some king you are,” it begins, a taunt like those he’s heard, at the start of many a battle between them. 

“Compared to me,” it moves faster and faster, until all Theseus is capable of thinking of is him, of the wretched pleasures of him, of the way he dances between blows in the colosseum, of the way the other beats him again, and again, and again.

The ethereal blue glow of Elysium is radiating around his head like a saint. 

“You are nothing.”

Theseus finds his rapture- his vision whitens, as he spills his seed within the demon on top of him. It milks every last drop of him, and Theseus doesn’t stop stroking his cock, until his daydream eventually fades. 

He curses in his dark corner. The urge has left him, but the desire never does.


End file.
